The Bachelorette: Behind the Scenes
by SaaraHanii
Summary: Yes, everyone in the house may like the bachelorette, but what happens when two people in the house fall in love with eachother? What happens then? Boyxboy relationship.
1. Prologe

**A/N: I was watching The Bachelorette and came up with this idea... hehe. For all the people that want me to update my Death Note story... well, I wanted to write this, don't worry, I'll write more to my other story!**

**I don't own the show or anything...**

**WARNING: This is a boyxboy relationship. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

She was as beautiful as ever when she walked through the hall; black halter dress that framed her body perfectly, barely kissing the ground, her heels smacked against the wooden floor making the bottom of her dress flair out. Her auburn was hair pinned up into a perfect bun with many different flowers littering it. Her green asian eyes sparkled and her smile wide, glad to see all 25 of the men. The host walked out with her, _'I wasn't really sure of his name, really, I was only here for Mayu. Mayu Yamamoto.'_ He thought.

"Well, it is time for the first rose ceremony. There are 25 of you, but only 15 roses. Please go on Miss Mayu." He said as he walked away. _'Miss Mayu? It sounds… enchanting'_

She called out 10 guys already and there was no rose in Jared's hand. He started losing hope, just as he heard his name being called. "Jared." It had said.

"O-oh" He stammered and walked over to the bachelorette to claim the rose.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course, Mayu." He smiled as brightly as he could. He had actually got one!

After all the roses were gone, there were only 15 of them left. Jared had beat out 10 other men! His excitement only escalated as he walked with the remaining men to their mansion to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is chapter one! It was up pretty fast! Don't forget to review if you like it!**

**I don't own the show or anything in it...**

**Warning: boyxboy relationship!! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

The next morning there was a date box. For a one-on-one date! Everyone was shocked. Usually one-on-one date didn't come until later… As they opened the box, most of the men surrounding it groaned obviously because the date wasn't for them.

"Could you at least say who it's for and not sit around moping that it's not your date?" A man said from the back. He was average height and wore sweats. His hair was a blob of black on his head and an annoyed expression painted on his face.

"Well, for your information, _slob_, the date is for you." A mean looking guy, dressed sharp, with dress pants and a button up shirt with a tie hanging around his neck said.

"The name is Matt, for your information. And could I at least get through to see where Mayu and I will be going for _our_ date." He stressed the 'our', obviously trying to get the other man mad. Matt pushed his way to the box. By now, the men started to leave, knowing the date wasn't for them. Jared, though, wanted to stay and see what the date was going to be. By the time it was announced the date was going to be a classic movie and dinner, only Matt, Jared and the sharply dressed man were outside by the date box.

"Watch, the next box will be addressed to Adam, and only Adam" He smirked as he went inside.

"Ugh, what a jerk. I hope he gets eliminated, I mean, would Mayu want that kind of arrogance?" Matt said aloud.

"Yea, I know what you're saying…" Jared said absent-mindedly.

"Hey, since you're the only one that seems even remotely happy for me, what's your name?"

"The name is Jared. And I am happy for you; you seem to be a pretty good guy."

"Why thank you. You seem pretty nice yourself…"

Both Jared and Matt headed inside. Jared even helped Matt get ready for his date, _'A death wish' _He thought. After Matt left, Jared thought the night would just turn out quiet. He was so very wrong.

As Jared walked into the kitchen a full-blown argument was going on. Of course, he could hear Adam's deep, annoying voice resonating on the walls. He walked in the huge kitchen without a soul noticing him. It didn't surprise him that no one noticed him, that's pretty much how he went through life. He sighed. There was nothing better to do in the house and the cameras were aimed right at Adam. I guess that's what Adam wanted in the end. More fame than the other guys. No wonder he went off on Matt. He wants to win this thing. And probably to him, the sooner the better. He grabbed a soda off the counter and decided to listen until Matt, the only one that seemed to notice him in this house, got home.

"Mayu will be MINE!" Adam hissed.

"Stop being so cocky Adam, you know Miss Mayu won't like your attitude." Said the other guy in a mocking way.

"Stop being such a bitch, Brian! I don't think Mayu would want to marry a bitch like you!" Adam retaliated.

"I really don't think she would like either of you, frankly." Jared nonchalantly pointed out. Right after it slipped out of his mouth everyone twisted their heads toward him, including the camera man. His eyes widened, realizing what he said and the attention now on him.

"You… how dare you!" Adam tried to think of a comeback.

"That's a great come back. Do you really have nothing else important to say?" He couldn't believe the cool attitude he was exerting. Outside he was acting calm and collected, when inside he was in panic and scared shitless.

"I don't think Miss Mayu would like an arrogant man like you!" Brian spat.

"Oh? She wouldn't like the responsible way I'm handling this situation? I think not." Jared accepted the fact that he was dominating the subject and smiled, "I think I'm going to go to bed. And it would be wise of you to do the same." Jared walked swiftly out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not wanting to hear Adam's nor Brian's complaints on the matter. The subject should be dropped anyway, really, Mayu will pick who she wants to be with, it would be awesome if it was him, but he would respect her decision either way. He sighed and was about to close his eyes when his door opened.

"Hey, Jared! I heard everything you said! You put those two asses in their places. You scared them shitless!"

"Eh, huh?" Jared lifted his body, propping his arm up it on the bed, looking at his guest, "Matt? Hey! How was your date?"

"_My date_? How about your little talk with Adam and Brian, _on live television_? Priceless! Damn, I wish I was there!" Matt had sat on the edge of the other bed in the room, which Jared noted, was Matt's own bed. Him and Matt were roommates? Go figure, he was really excited last night. No way would he have remembered who his roommate was, "So, putting my 'little talk' aside, how did your date go?"

"Oh that." Matt had the biggest, goofiest smile painted on his face, "We went to see a romantic comedy, which to my surprise, was actually not half bad. Then we went to a fancy, uptown place for dinner which was nice because Mayu got to see my goofy side, which she said she liked."

"Oh, how nice. A lot better than sitting here, in this house with 13 other guys." Jared sighed.

"Much more drama here though…" Matt was smiling devilishly now.

"Wait until the group date, I'll have to endure that too." Jared flopped back onto the bed.

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, there should be another one-on-one date. And who says it won't be you, I mean… you are… kinda cute you know."

Jared was caught off guard. "Wait, did you call me cute?"

"W-well," Matt stumbled, "In the point of view of a girl that is."

"O-oh. Well, who knows? Right now I'm kind of tired, so... we should go to bed." Jared chocked out.

"Mkay. Whatever you say." Matt said as he turned off the light and landed on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly…

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it, please review! Reviews are what FUEL me! And plus they are delicious! D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! If you like it, please review!**

**I don't own the show... yada-yada.**

**Warning: Boyxboy relationship. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Jared moaned as light exploded into his vision.

"Time to wakie-wakie!" Matt's kid-like voice burst into his ear drums.

"Five minutes…" Jared mumbled, turning to lie on his stomach.

"Nu-uh! You're getting up, even if that means I have to pluck you out of bed and dress you myself!"

Jared turned a lovely shade of red, thanking the powers-that-be that his face was hidden by the pillow, "You sound like a little kid when you talk, you know" He said as he hoisted himself out of bed, using his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"I do? Hmm. Interesting. You think Mayu would like that? Or would it be a turn-off?" Matt started to lose the glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh, I think its kinda fun. Of course, I'm a little irritable in the morning, so..." Jared trailed off into thought as he plucked a pair of jeans and a button up, light blue t-shirt that he remembered would match his eyes perfectly.

"Okay, good. I want as much of a chance with her as any other guy, it would- whoa…" Matt stopped in mid-sentence to look at Jared.

"W-what? Do I have something on my face?" Jared waited a second for an answer and when he didn't get one, he waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "Matt? Matty? You there?"

"Uh-yea! Sorry, your eyes look… nice with that shirt. They are just a _lovely_ shade of blue!"

"That's what you were starring at, idiot?" Jared felt like him and Matt were best friends. He just got the sudden feeling like they were _meant_ to be friends. He enjoyed having Matt around. He was a happy-go-lucky kinda guy and could make light of any situation. Although he could deal without the abrupt wakeup call from him, it was nice to have someone nice around, compared to the other guys in the house.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot. I may be one, but it's not nice call me one!"

Jared's vision started to spin as Matt was speaking. He felt like he was going to fall, but, it was an out-of-body experience, and he couldn't steady himself. "Matt…" He mumbled.

"Jared? You don't look to good… Jared? Are you okay?" Matt was starting to worry.

"M-matt? Why are you… spinning?" Jared sounded drunk as he lost his balance.

"Jared!" Matt shot his arms out to catch him as they both went colliding to the ground, Matt laying on his back with Jared's face planted in Matt's upper chest.

"Mmff" Jared said as he lifted his head.

Matt rubbed the back of his head from the pain the fall had caused him. "You okay, Jared?"

"Uh… yea. Thanks for trying to catch me" Then Jared realized how much pain he would have suffered if Matt hadn't caught him, "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine, but you look sick…" Matt examined Jared's face. It was covered in sweat and had a tinge of pink that was slowly turning red.

"No… I'm fine." Jared attempted to get up and Matt followed him. When Jared was standing up, he started to sway again.

"Dude, you have to get in bed, you have a fever!" Matt started to drag Jared over to his bed.

"No-mmff" Jared struggled as Matt's obviously stronger body dragged him over to his bed.

Matt picked Jared up and laid him out on his bed and wrapped the sheets around him. _'I need to get some medicine…'_ Matt thought as he started looking around. As he walked out the door, he bumped into Adam.

"Excuse you" Adam said, wearing smirk that blatantly pissed Matt off.

"What do you want?" Matt said, narrowing his eyes, trying to read Adam's facial expressions.

"Oh, I just wanted to inform Jared that he is to go on the group date today, and _I_ will be attending the last one-on-one before elimination." His triumphant look almost seemed to engulf his face, as he pushed Matt out of the way to tell Jared the illusive news. "Oh Jared?"

"Don't bug him with this shit. He's sick." Matt said almost emotionlessly.

"Oh? Sick? He won't be able to go on the date today, will he?" Adam was smirking yet again.

"No, but he's better than you will ever-" Matt was cut off by the doorbell.

"Looks like Mayu is here. Let us go give her a _proper_ greeting." The acid words dripped like poison out of his mouth.

"Fine." Matt simply said and started walking down the stairs. He didn't exactly want to leave Jared without medicine, but this would only take a minute.

"Ah! Hello everyone!" Mayu said in her high, melodic soprano voice. Everyone was practically drooling over the beautiful asian woman in front of them.

"Oh! Matt, Adam! Nice to see you two! Although you won't be joining us on this date, I wish you fun!"

"Of course Miss Mayu" Adam smiled but to Matt, it looked all too fake.

"Well, Jared will be staying home along with us. He seemed to catch a terrible cold." Matt said simply, watching Mayu's face change from happy-go-lucky to a devastated look. "Oh my! Everyone, please stay down here! Matt, could you show me to his room?"

Matt was a little surprised that Mayu cared for him so much even though she didn't know him. "Uh, yea, sure. Over this way." Matt lead her over to his and Jared's room, letting Mayu and a camera man walk in first.

"Jared? Are you okay?" Mayu sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"M-mayu? Is that you?" Jared's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes! It's me! You look bad… I'm so sorry you can't accompany us on this date…"

"Oh, no, please enjoy your time getting to know all the nice men down there. You don't have to worry for me." Jared smiled sincerely, making Matt go red. _'He really is… no! I love Mayu, the beautiful, sensitive, Mayu!'_

"Your all too sweet Jared! I can't wait to get to know you!" Mayu kissed his cheek, stood up and left with the camera man. After they left, Matt couldn't help but feel jealous. He dropped his head down, listening to everyone leave with Mayu. He even heard Adam wishing her a goodbye.

"Hey, Matt. Why do you look so sad? You already got your time with Miss Mayu…"

"Oh, Adam is just pissing me off… and he's gonna stay here. And obviously cause a hell of a problem." Matt sighed. He really didn't want to deal with Adam. Who would? "Although, I actually would like to be here when you show him up!" Matt smiled, remembering last night.

"I really don't think that will happen when I'm in this state…"

"Oh, you never know!" Matt smiled, finally relaxing.

Jared's eyes went wide at the thought he had and stuffed his face into his pillow. _'No, I don't think Matt's smile is cute! Stupid! Why do I have to get all embarrassed about it?'_

"Hey Jared? You okay?" Matt's smile went away and was replaced with worry. _'Shit. I never got that medicine for him!'_ Matt got up to leave and went to the bathroom to search for some medicine.

"Matt?" When no response came, he looked up from the pillow to see Adam smirking from the doorway. "Do you always have that smirk on, Adam?" Jared asked evasively.

"Well, when your involved, yes."

"So, just because I stood you up, your gonna hate me for the rest of my life?" Jared almost demanded. He wanted so bad to get out of bed and punch him.

"Sure. Why _not_?" Acid dripped from every word.

Jared got out of bed, steadied himself, and walked up to Adam. "This is why." And he punched Adam right in the nose.

"Shit! You basterd!" Adam grabbed his nose.

Jared started swaying again from the backlash of the punch. "Uhgmf…"

Matt was walking back when he saw Jared on his feet, about to be off them again. "Jared!" He yelled, pushing Adam out of the way and grabbing Jared before he fell. "Jared, you shouldn't be out of bed!" His fingers held onto him, his mind knowing he should let go, especially since Adam was here, but he just held Jared, one hand around his back, on his hip and the other on Jared's shoulder. Jared relaxed in Matt's arms.

'_He just so warm…'_ he thought dreamily. He was on the verge of sleep at the moment.

"Hey, Jared, don't fall asleep here!" He shook Jared's body.

"Okay…" He smiled like a drunk man.

Adam rolled his eyes. He thought for just mere seconds about the way the two were looking at each other, but dismissed the thought immediately, "You two are boring… I'm going to grab a beer and watch some T.V…" And with that Adam left.

"Basterd." Matt said under his breath. "Wow, Jared, did you punch him in the nose. In this condition?! I told you! You could still kick his ass when you're sick!"

"He was just pissing me off, plus, he deserved it." Jared smiled.

"That's for sure. Well, here ya go. Some medicine for that fever of yours."

Jared took the medicine, downed it with water and fell onto his bed.

"You should get some sleep, so I'll leave you alone." Matt started to walk out of the room when Jared spoke up.

"Thank you, Matt."

"Uh." Matt kept his back to Jared while his face slowly turned red. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: I thought that was such a cheesy ending... XD**

**Well, If you liked, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooooo! Well, surprisingly, I don't have much to say... well, except, thank you to ALEX! (alexandroid) for encouraging me to keep writing this!**

**Warning: There is guy likeing guy in here. Don't like, don't read. And Sara doesn't own anything but the ideas and plot! (I used myself in 3rd person...)**

**Well, enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Matt was bored. There was nothing else to it. The more he thought about it, he always came to that conclusion. So, in his deep want to have some kind of fun, he walked down stairs to see Adam lounging on the couch watching sports. Matt took a deep breath and let his words flow as he continued down the stairs, "Hey Adam. Mind if I join you?"

Adam looked up at Matt and replied, "Whatever just because we watch T.V. together, we are not friends."

"Yea, I know, you hate my guts." Matt smirked as he went to the kitchen to get a soda. When he came back he sat on the couch to the right of Adam's, which was right in front of the T.V. "So, whatchya watching?"

"Football. Can't you see, idiot?" Adam shot back.

"Look, you're not impressing anyone, so could you cut the asshole act?" Matt was sick of Adam, but he couldn't think of anything more interesting to ease his boredom.

Adam didn't reply and just watched the television. Matt sighed; it looked like this afternoon was going to be tense. He couldn't concentrate on the game at all, so he didn't even try. Matt just looked up at the ceiling and went deep into thought. He knew he hit it off with Mayu and he knew she definitely liked him, but he couldn't help but feel… off. He did like her. Really, who wouldn't like that beautiful, skinny, bright eyed, happy, little asian woman? But as Matt's thoughts trailed off more, he couldn't help but think of the way Jared had said his name as he left. It indeed, did give him butterflies, but Jared seemed dead-set on getting Mayu. Hell, anyone here should! Then why wasn't he dead-set on her? He did like her… actually, he liked her a lot. Really, they matched each other. They were both happy, peppy people and always tended to smile, but still… _'Jared.'_

The day went on like that, awkwardness between Adam and Matt until Mayu came to drop the guys off at about 7pm.

"Ah, hello, Matt and Adam! How's Jared doing?" Mayu piped as soon as she was through the door.

"Oh," Matt hadn't checked on Jared all day, and at the thought, jumped up. "I haven't checked on him recently…"

"Oh! Well, I'll go check on him. Everyone, please stay down here!"

Matt knew he should stay with the others. He wasn't special enough to follow Mayu up to their room. Even though he did want to see how Jared was doing. He decided to wait and listen to the gossip between the guys about the group date.

"We _did_ kiss!"

"Uh-huh. Yea right."

"Oh, I'm almost sure Mayu will choose me in the end!"

"No, she will choose me!"

"God, stop fighting. None of you got a one-on-one date with her… so none of you are _for sure_ staying." Adam ended all the chatter immediately.

"You just think you're the big guy in this, and you haven't even gone on the date yet!" Brian yelled.

"Oh, trying to start a fight again, are we?" Adam smirked.

Brian cringed away slowly, not wanting to really get involved with Adam. No one really wanted to be in a fight with him.

"Oh my! I leave for five minutes and there is a fight!" Mayu interrupted, causing the whole room's attention to be drawn to her, "Well, I should be leaving…" Mayu walked down the rest of the stairs and swiftly out the door, leaving the room in dead silence.

Matt looked up at the stairs. "Well, I'm going to get some rest." He simply stated, breaking the eerie silence, and turned to walk up the stairs.

"He's got a point." Adam said nonchalantly, also making his way up the stairs after Matt.

Once Matt was in the room, he closed the door behind him, not wanting any visitors.

"Jared?"

"mmffn" was the response he got from him.

Matt took a minute to look at Jared's sleeping form. He looked younger, in fact, a lot younger. _'I guess they weren't lying when they say you look younger when you sleep…'_ Matt thought.

"M…mm" Jared started to open his eyes, "Miss Mayu? Is that you again?" He said with a sleepy haze in his eyes.

"No… it's me, Matt."

"Oh. What time is it?" Jared tried to get up to see himself, but Matt just pushed him back down.

"It's about 10:00pm. You slept practically all day."

Jared's eyes widened. "All day?

"Yup. You feeling better?" Matt smiled, getting his attitude back.

"Well, a little bit... I guess… I don't feel really tired anymore, but you look sleepy…" Jared mumbled as he sat up.

Matt decided since he was looking better to let him try sitting up. "Nah, I'm just bored. I did virtually nothing today! Adam is just so… boring." He said flatly.

"Well…" Jared smiled slyly, "We could get Adam back."

Matt looked at him incredulously. "Um… how do you plan on doing that?"

"Whipped cream."

Matt's eyes widened, "Are you sure that's a good idea… are you sure you're even in the right mind-set?"

"Sure! Why not? The producer will like it, plus, you said you're bored. This will definitely be fun!"

Matt didn't want to deny Jared the fun, plus half of him thought it might be interesting. "Okay… so let's get the stuff."

Jared grinned and practically jumped out of bed, swaying as he did.

"Hey! Careful. Mr. anxious!" Matt laughed at a blushing Jared.

Matt helped Jared down the stairs. Just as they got to the bottom, a camera man saw them.

"Hey! What are you two doing down here?"

Matt grinned, "We were just gonna get a little something to…"

"Play a practical joke on a certain someone. You're welcome to watch." Jared finished for Matt.

"Oh? Let me guess, Adam?" the camera man grabbed his camera and started recording, "You know the rules, I'm not here."

Jared and Matt told each other the plan, just for the camera to catch it. Then Jared went over, grabbing a can of whipped cream from the fridge. They walked back up the stairs to Adam's room, the camera man following. Jared went over to Adam and sprayed the whipped cream all around his face and on his exposed chest. He even put some on the sheets around his body.

"Leave the can in here, so he won't know who did it…" Matt whispered to Jared.

"Okay, but his first guess will be me, you know…" Jared mumbled as they walked back to their room. _'Was this a bad idea? What if Adam… kills me or something?'_

"If he touches you, I'll beat him up, don't worry." Matt smiled, reading Jared's mind.

"Thanks." Jared smiled, "It's nice to have a real friend here."

"I know whatchya mean! With all these basterds here just trying to woo Miss Mayu. We are the real men here!" Matt was laughing, laying down on his back in bed, Jared sitting in his bed, feet away. The camera man gone.

"I just wonder what will happen in the morning." Jared put a finger to his lips.

Matt was on his side now, watching Jared. _'He looks…'_ He shook his head. He couldn't think about that. But once the thought came to him, all of them rushed right in.

Jared tried to look over at Matt discreetly, only moving his eyes. He saw that Matt was looking at him, no, studying him. "Matt? Why are you staring at me?" Jared wondered aloud.

Matt couldn't answer the question. _'His voice…'_

"MATT!"

"…W-what?" Matt shook his head, clearing it.

"Why were you staring at me?" Jared asked for the second time.

"Oh." Matt felt his face start to burn. "I was… just… wondering." He finished, falling onto his back on the bed.

"Wondering? Wondering what?"

Matt knew he would push the subject. So he would just keep pushing back. "Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. You should get some sleep."

Jared smiled for the numerous time today, "You're too nice Matt. You know that?"

Matt felt the blush again. _'Does he want me to be red, eh?'_ He thought and chuckled to himself. "I'll turn off the lights." He got up and flipped the switch, "See ya in the morning. I can't wait to see what happens with Adam!" And with that the whole room went quiet, both falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Add to your alerts/favorites and REVIEW pretty please. Reviews are yummy ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eek! I haven't updated in awhile! Well, I have no excuses. Shoot me. So, I'm gonna keep this short and simple.  
I don't own show, just plot/ideas. guyxguy-ish (can't say I didn't warn you! XD) Thanks to my lovely friend Alex for the feedback (even if it was minimal) Hehe!  
Enjoyyyy! :)  
P.S: 2,056 words! Most i've ever written for a chapter!**

* * *

"_I'm sorry Jared. No roses left for you!" he heard Mayu's voice as she hugged him goodbye. "Don't worry, Jared, there are better people out there for you…"_

Jared woke with a jolt from his vivid dream, "It was just a dream… huh. Wonder if it means anything." He mumbled to himself. Jared slowly lifted himself from the bed, realizing it was still dark out. He checked the alarm clock and saw it was three in the morning. "Three? Well, I slept almost all day yesterday…" Jared turned on his lamp and reached under his bed pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil. He flipped it open and immediately started to draw. It started off as an awkward looking circle, but after about a half an hour, it was the face of a beautiful woman. Jared stopped for a moment to admire his work. _'She looks like she did in my dream… sympathetic.'_ Jared was really starting to form feelings for Mayu. He was wary of tonight's elimination because he was the only one that didn't get to hang out with Mayu at all. Where on the other hand, he was sure Matt would get the first rose. He and Mayu were meant for each other. Upon the thought, he looked over at Matt's sleeping figure. He looked like a little kid when he slept, curled up in a fetal position. He thought about waking him up, so he could talk to someone, but it wouldn't be fair to Matt, who looked quite tired last night. Jared put the sketch book down and stared to get up to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he lifted himself from the bed, he realized his leg was caught in the covers, although he realized this a little too late and fell flat on his face on the cold wooden floor. "Owwww…" Jared mumbled.

"Mmfmmnn… Jared…" Matt uttered.

Jared looked up, thinking he woke Matt when he fell, but he found Matt's eyes still closed, unfazed. "Uhh… Matt?" He asked when he was upright again, next to Matt's bed.

"Heyyy there…" There was a dreamy smile on Matt's face that made Jared go red. _'Is Matt dreaming about me?'_ Jared wondered. Jared dismissed the thought and turned around to face the door, but before he could even take a step, Matt's arms were reaching for him and caught his hip. "Ehh?" Jared almost squeaked. He whipped around and hit Matt's hand, his first reflex.

"OWW!" Matt shot up into a sitting position and held his now reddening hand. "Wha- What was that for…?"

"Umm, sorry! I… err… was getting up to get a drink of water and you grabbed me and I… kind of hit you… I'm sorry!" Jared stumbled over his sentence.

Matt smiled up at Jared in reassurance, "Its okay. Mind if I go with you? Now that I'm up."

"Sure… I'm still sorry I woke you up so early…" Jared mumbled as the two of them headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Don't sweat it!" They grabbed their water and were quickly back in the room. Matt spotted the sketch pad on Jared's bed as they entered the room. "Hey, you draw?"

Jared mentally chastised himself for leaving the pad open to his latest drawing. "Yea… when I'm bored…"

"This is a good picture." Matt showed Jared his picture of Mayu he drew before waking Matt, "You should pursue this…"

Jared shook his head, "It's just a hobby."

"Still. You're good… hey, is this a picture of Mayu?" Matt looked up at Jared, waiting for his response.

"Yea, I drew it when I woke up, after having a dream about May-" Jared put a hand to his mouth after he realized what he was saying. It was so easy for him to just let got when he was around Matt. To just tell him everything.

"So that's what woke you… a dream. Was it… good or bad?" Matt seemed to hesitate saying the word 'good'.

"It was… bad. She sent me home." Jared answered simply.

Matt seemed to think before he said anything, "Don't worry about Mayu not choosing you. You deserve the best." He added a small smile after his last sentence.

"Me? You and Mayu seemed to hit it off. I think you two will end up together in the end."

"It's too early to tell." Matt left it at that. "I think we should try to make the rest of this night and sleep a bit more."

"Yea, you're right…" Jared couldn't help thinking that Matt really cared for him, like a best friend would. He never had that feeling before. And he had to admit, he liked it.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE RATS!" a voice echoed through the mansion of a house. Soon after, a door slamming open was heard. Two camera men rushed up to see what the commotion was all about and were by no means, shocked at all. They just started recording.

"I can bet that you two were the ones that did _this_," Adam said, holding up the empty wiped cream can, and pointing to his half-naked body covered in the cream.

Matt sat up from bed, black hair in disarray and his green eyes glowing. He chuckled and Adam's death glare found him.

"You think this is funny, eh?" Adam stared him down.

"Quite." Matt smiled. By this time Jared was sitting up in his bed as well, his brown hair a mess and his blue eyes tired.

"You little-!" Adam was about to hit Matt when Jared finally came to his senses.

"Wait! Matt didn't do anything. I did it."

"Correction. We both were involved with this prank." Matt defended.

Adam had a smile now on his face, his fists ready, "So I get to knock both of you out?"

"Correction number two," Matt sighed, "If you already have forgotten, you have a… date to get ready for."

Adam was glad Matt brought up yet another reason to mock the two. "Your right, I should be getting ready." And with that Adam and the camera men left.

"What a shitty way to start the day… well, start for the second time." Jared commented.

"You've got that right… well, at least we get to have an Adam free day!" Matt smiled.

An hour later, they heard idle chatter down stairs and Adam leave with Mayu.

"Well, looks like a boring day…" sighed Jared. He was clad in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt and Matt in basketball shorts and a tight t-shirt that revealed his firm muscles in his stomach. Downstairs Jared could see the jealousy in the guys faces at Matt's muscles. Matt and Adam seemed to be the only ones in the house that had really… well visible muscles. Unlike all the guys in the house, Jared wasn't jealous of the muscles, he saw them as a protection or shield. Particularly against Adam.

"You little…son of a bitch!" _Crash._

"Looks like your wrong Jared! Five bucks!"

"But I never bet any money on it…" Jared smiled at Matt's optimism.

"I'm just joking, silly! Come on, let's see what all the commotion is about." As they walked to the kitchen, where most everything happened, they could hear more crashes. It seemed like this fight had evolved from verbal to physical.

_Boom. Clash. Clang. Clink. Bash._

Matt opened the door, letting Jared in and closing it behind him. Most of the house had beaten them to the room, making it quite crowded, but it seemed some were leaving in fear they would get hit by one of the projectiles

"I don't know if this was a good idea…" Jared whispered to Matt. Just as he did, a cup came hurling through the air towards Matt. He easily dogged it, but still looked back at Jared with worried eyes.

"Maybe your right…" The two quietly made their way to the door about to leave when a metal tray came at Matt and hit his side.

"Owwwww! Careful where you throw things, ya idiots!" Matt yelled as he grasped his hip.

"You okay, Matt?" Jared looked at him with worry-filled eyes.

Matt looked at Jared and muttered one word, "I-ice…"

By now the fight was in action again, only now it was verbal.

"Look at what you did! You hit the dude!"

"So? It's his fault he was in the way!"

Jared hurried out with the ice. He found Matt lying on the couch in the living room/entrance room.

"I swear. I'm starting to really hate reality T.V." Matt mumbled when Jared made his way over to him.

Jared laid the bag of ice on Matt's hip and sat in a nearby recliner. "I already hated it…"

Matt looked up at Jared and gave him a 'Well-if-you-hate-it-so-much-why-are-you-on-it' look.

"What's with the look?" Jared raised his eye brow.

"You say you hate reality shows, yet you're on a one. What's with that?" Matt retorted.

"Well…" Jared looked around to make sure no one was listening. He didn't know if he should tell Matt the real reason he was here. Would he say that he wasn't worthy of being here? Would he tell someone else and it become some big, blown up thing? "Would you tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell that would even listen?" Matt smiled. He wanted Jared to trust him. For some reason, Matt felt like Jared was be the only person he could trust in this house.

"I guess. Well, I came here because of a dare… I didn't want to do it, but my friend signed me up. And I guess I was picked." Jared almost got up because he didn't want to hear Matt's response, but he remained on the chair.

"Must not be good friends. To actually make you do it when you didn't want to. Why did you even come?" Right as it slipped out of his mouth, Matt regretted saying it.

Jared, for the first time, really thought about it. Why did he come here? Was it to show his friends he could do it? Did he actually want to try to get to know Mayu? The more Jared thought, the more he wondered if he should even be here. One of the other guys that signed up probably deserved the chance more than he did.

Matt watched Jared have some kind of mental battle with himself. He was probably questioning whether he should be here or not. Matt couldn't let him do that. If that thought even crossed his mind, there was no doubt he would act on it. And if he did… there would be one less… actual good guy here. But deep down, Matt just didn't want to lose his only friend he had here.

* * *

**A/N: Review? It's greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
